Moonlight in the Mist
by DeathAngelAwakens
Summary: What happens when Sakura and her friends meet the school’s hottest guys and two of them fall for her? Read and review! NejXSakXSas and others!
1. Enter Sakura Haruno

_Moonlight in the Mist_

Written By: Shelly

**Disclaimer:**

**Shelly: **Well, this fanfiction is—

**Naruto:** Woohoo!!! Finally, I get to star in a new fanfiction!!! Woohoo! I'm so cool!!! Everyone loves me!

_BONK!_

**Sakura: **Naruto! So that's where you went! We were in the middle of a mission! –Drags Naruto away-

**Naruto:** Ow! –Sob sob!-

**Shelly:** Okay, so as I was saying, this fanfiction was made by me only this time. Well, please read and review!

**Naruto: **-Came back- And remember, she doesn't own us characters!

**Sakura: **Come back here, Naruto!

**Naruto:** Aaaaaaaaah!!!

**Shelly:** -Sweatdrop-

* * *

**Summary: **What happens when Sakura and her friends meet the school's hottest guys and two of them fall for her? Read and review! NejXSakXSas and others!

----------

Narrating

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**New Setting**

"YELLING/SCREAMING!"

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Enter Sakura Haruno_

"Beep beep! Beep beep!"

"Ugh!" Sakura rolled over in her bed.

_BOOM!_

The door slammed open and in walked a blonde girl.

"SAKURA! Time to wake up! Rise and shine! Today is such a wonderful day to start a wonderful new school year!"

"Ugh, Ino, hold on!" Sakura buried her head under her pillow as the blonde teen opened her curtains.

"Time to wake up!" Another girl who had her hair in two buns walked in and started to shake, no, _strangle _Sakura in her sleep.

"Aaah! Stop!" Sakura said. The girl stopped. Sakura suddenly shot up out of bed. "Wait! Tenten? What are you guys doing in my room?"

"Well, you see-" a voice came from her doorway.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, confused.

"-the door was open so we walked in," Hinata finished.

"That's trespassing!" Sakura yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Ino.

"Now now Sakura," Ino said innocently. "We came to help you with your outfit for the first day of school."

She started throwing clothes out of Sakura's closet and handed her an outfit.

"There! Now go and change!" Ino said, ushering Sakura into the restroom.

"But, but-" Sakura began, but by that time, she was already locked in the restroom.

Two minutes later, she came out. She was wearing a pink halter-top, a jean miniskirt, and white heels. It suited her, with her pink hair and green eyes. In other words, she looked _hot._

"Great!" Ino said, pushing her out of the house and into the front of her blue convertible. Tenten and Hinata followed and got in the back. Ino got in behind the wheel and skidded out of Sakura's driveway.

"Omigod! I can't believe we're finally going to be freshmen at Meio High!" Ino said, taking one hand off the wheel and slamming it onto the dashboard. She turned around and faced Tenten and Hinata in the back. "I'm finally going to be in the same school as my Shika-kun!" she said, talking about her new "hot" sophomore boyfriend. " I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to flirt with him!"

"I'm sure you will, Ino, I'm sure you will," Sakura said.

Ino turned to glare at Sakura. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"…"

"Ino! Watch out for that truck!" Hinata yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" everyone screamed.

Ino turned just in time and narrowly missed the truck (meaning she hit its side view mirror).

"Hey! You-!" the truck driver yelled, but since Ino was speeding, she couldn't hear him and drove off.

"Whew!" Everyone wiped their foreheads.

"Ehehe, sorry" Ino said sheepishly.

Miraculously, they all arrived at school safely.

Their eyes almost popped out when they saw the school. It was huge, no, scratch that. It was _enormous_.

"Wow!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata all murmured. "It's soooooooo big!"

"Well," Ino replied. "It's _almost_ as big as our house."

They all stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"…"

"Well, whatever," Tenten said cheerfully. "Let's go get our schedules from our principal, Tsunade-sama."

As they walked through the school, they noticed that the school was not only huge, but beautiful, too. It had fountains and statues all over the place.

Finally, they reached the principal's office. Tenten stepped up and knocked on the door.

After a while, a woman peered out and whispered, "Shhh. Tsunade-sama is sleeping. Are you girls freshmen?"

They all nodded and walked in the office. It was a mess. There were papers everywhere and it didn't help that there was a pig in there, leaving droppings everywhere.

The woman's nametag read "Shizune".

"Tsunade-sama," she whispered to a lady with blonde hair sleeping amongst the mess. "Where are the schedules for the freshmen?"

Tsunade unconsciously pointed to a stack of papers on the corner of her desk.

Shizune handed them their schedules while Tsunade muttered about a "lazy-ass pervert" trying to peek into the girl's locker room.

When they came out, they compared their schedules. Sakura's read:

**Homeroom- **Kakashi

**Per. 1. Health-** Asuma

**Per. 2. English- **Kurenai

**Per. 3. Math-** Kakashi

**Lunch**

**Per. 4. PE- **Gai

**Per. 5. Science-** Orochimaru

**Per. 6. History-** Iruka

"Yay!" Ino said, after they'd compared schedules. "We have all of the same classes together!"

"Cool!" Tenten replied.

"Awesome!" Sakura said.

"Uhh guys, we should get going to homeroom now," Hinata said.

"OK!"

So they started walking to class when someone bumped into Hinata.

"Ow!"

They heard a cry. Hinata was on the floor behind them.

"Are you okay?" Ino and Tenten asked as they helped her up.

Sakura, on the other hand, yelled, "Hey! You jerk! Apologize to her right now!"

The guy who had knocked Hinata down turned around.

Sakura almost gasped. He had such an angelic face. It was so perfect. He had onyx eyes, a perfect nose, a perfect mouth, and raven, spiked hair. Most of all, he was _hot_.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. There, standing in front of him, was a girl who had stunningly pink hair up to her waist. Her striking green eyes had a determined look in them and they met his onyx ones.

Three other guys appeared behind him. One had blonde hair and blue eyes like Ino, the other had long brown hair and white eyes, and the last had his hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hey, you-!"

"Shika-kun!" Ino ran from them and jumped on the guy with his hair up.

"Ugh, Ino, don't be so troublesome, " said "Shika-kun".

Ino got off and said, "Hey guys, this is my _boyfriend_, Shikamaru Naru. The blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, the one with the long hair is Neji Hyuga, and he is Sasuke Uchiha," she said.

The girls all introduced themselves, but Sakura was still glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"Hiya Hinata! Nice to meetcha!" Naruto said, while Hinata blushed fiercely.

Neji hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto asked while a huge bump formed on his head.

"Don't you dare try flirting with my cousin!"

"Hmph. Why? You like her?"

Neji hit him again.

"Ow!"

"She's my cousin!"

"Duh!" everyone said.

Hinata blushed even more.

"They have the same white eyes, Naruto," Tenten explained.

"Well, at least say sorry to Hinata, Uchiha!" Sakura said impatiently.

Sasuke stared at her. _'Hmm…?'_

"Hn. Sorry," he said and walked away.

The rest of the guys followed him.

After the guys left, Ino said, "Omigod! Omigod! One of the S4 said sorry because you told him to!"

"So? And what's the S4?" Sakura asked.

"The Sexy4!!! They're, like, the hottest guys in the school!" Ino said dramatically.

"Oh."

"OH? JUST _OH_? SASUKE JUST SAID SORRY TO YOU AND YOU JUST SAY _OH_???"

The whispering started.

"What? Sasuke said sorry to _her_?"

"What? _My_ Sasuke-kun?"

"Omigod! What? _Your_ Sasuke-kun?"

-Gasp!- "Sasuke never says sorry to _me_!"

Ino turned around to glare at the people who were whispering.

That shut them up all right.

They reached their homeroom and sat down in some empty seats in the corner, ignoring the many catcalls and whistles.

Half an hour later, the teacher finally came. He had white hair and a mask covering part of his face. He was also holding a small orange book that read: Age 18+.

"Hello class! I'm Kakashi! Sorry I was late, I had to attend my grandmother's only daughter's only son's funeral," the teacher said.

It took the class a while to process that through their brains.

"Uhhh, doesn't that mean you?" someone called out.

Silence.

"LIAR!" the class all yelled at him.

"Uhhh, okay," Kakashi said sheepishly. "You caught me. Well, freshmen, this year, you are going to be sharing classes with the sophomores. Okay? No questions?"

"I have a ques-" someone called out.

"Good. Okay, class, you are dismissed," Kakashi said and walked out.

The class stampeded out, leaving the poor kid who'd asked the question behind.

**Lunch **

"Omigod! I can't believe that we have all of our classes with the S4! It's fate that I have all of my classes with Shika-kun!" Ino said dreamily.

They all sweatdropped.

"Well, let's go find a table to sit at," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Over here!"

They all turned around. There was Naruto sitting down at a table with the rest of the S4.

"Come sit with us!" he yelled.

So they sat down with them.

The whispering started… again.

"What? It's those girls again!"

"What're they with _my_ Neji-kun?"

"Eww! What's with her pink hair?"

But this time, they also started screaming.

"Naruto-kun! I love you!"

"Neeeeji-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you, Sasuke!!!"

"Ohh! Shikamaruuuuu!"

Ino glared daggers at the girl who screamed that.

Sasuke started stared at the Sakura the whole lunch period. She was the first girl who had ever yelled at him, or even laughed in front of him. He also noticed Neji staring at her, too.

'_Hmmm…'_ he thought.

The bell rang and they all headed to PE.

**PE**

"OKAY, LISTEN UP MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" their teacher, Gai-sensei, yelled after everyone had changed into their gym uniforms. "Let's do some youthful exercises! Let's have a race!" he struck a pose and his teeth gleamed.

"Oh Gai-sensei!" a student that had a green jumpsuit on yelled. _'Why isn't he in his gym clothes?' _everyone thought. He had really bushy eyebrows, everyone also noticed. "What a youthful exercise!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

They were suddenly running towards each other on a beach with the sunset behind them.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Lee!"

They hugged.

Silence.

"OKAY! CUT THE GAY CRAP!" someone yelled.

They glared at him.

_Finally_, the race started.

"Tweet!"

Everyone took off.

Pretty soon, Neji and Sasuke were neck to neck with each other in the lead, glaring at each other.

A few seconds later, Sakura was right behind them in second place.

"Huh?" Neji asked, surprised that a girl could keep up with them.

"What th-?" Sasuke asked, also surprised.

So they both sped up and tried to shake off Sakura, but they couldn't and it ended up a tie between Neji and Sasuke.

"Good race!" Sakura said, walking up to them afterwards and shaking their hands. "I almost couldn't keep up with you guys."

She smiled.

Sasuke felt a slight tingle in his hand as Sakura shook it.

Neji noticed that and smirked inwardly.

**Afterschool**

After the bell rang, Sasuke headed out to the parking lot to get his motorcycle.

He found Neji leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Well well, Uchiha," Neji said, standing up straight as soon as Sasuke came into his view. "Looks like _someone's_ gaining an interest in that new freshman, Sakura." He smirked at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked back.

Well, Hyuga," Sasuke said, getting on his black motorcycle, which cost approximately twenty thousand dollars. "Looks like _I'm_ not the only one."

"Hn," Neji now looked uninterested in their conversation.

Sasuke started his motorcycle and said with a laugh, "Well, let's hope that this doesn't get between our… _friendship_."

He sped off.

"Hn," Neji said, and walked away.

**Author's Note:  
Shelly: **Well, this is the first chapter… _Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase_ review, please!


	2. Scared?

**Disclaimer:**

Well, here's chapter two! Special thanks to my reviewers:

**Winged Valkiria**

**the real sasukelover**

**bloommingcherryblossom10**

**intelligent-idiot-17**

**lonely blue moon**

**XUchihaSakura5X**

**SaKuRa8247**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

And remember, I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**_Scared?_

**Kurenai's Class**

_Boom!_

The door slammed open and Kurenai walked in. She was Sakura's English teacher and she had black hair and red eyes.

The whole class was chattering or gossiping about something.

"SILENCE, CLASS!" Kurenai slammed her hands down on her desk.

There was complete silence.

"Good," Kurenai said and started handing out some papers. "Today, class, we are going to be taking a quiz to see how much you guys already know."

"What? No way!"

"How troublesome."

"But I don't know anything!"

"Ummm, I know that 1 + 1 is 3!"

"I'm a genius! Bring it on!"

The whole class whined or started to brag.

"Silence! As soon as you're done, you may leave."

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"Now get to work!"

There was complete silence as everyone "got to work".

Thirty seconds later…

"Done!" Sakura said. She handed in her test and left.

Five seconds later…

"Done," Sasuke and Neji both handed in their papers at the same time and left.

The whole class stared at the three of them as they left.

"Um, okay…whoa," someone said.

"Silence!" Kurenai yelled.

**Math**

"Omigod! Did you see yesterday's show-"

"Sasuke-kun is so-"

"Naruto-kun smiled at me-"

The whole class was talking because Kakashi-sensei was late… _again_. Some girls were putting on their makeup or painting their nails. One girl had even brought her curling iron and was curling her hair.

Finally, one hour after class started, the door slid open. A white-haired head popped in.

"Yo-"

"LIAR!" everyone shouted, interrupting his excuse of the day.

Kakashi sweatdropped, but his attention went to the little book he was still holding.

He walked into the classroom and stood by his desk at the front of the room.

"Okay class, today we are going to go over my classroom rules. Any questions on what today's lesson will be?"

"Kakashi-sensei, how many rules-" the girl whose hair was now curly began to ask.

"No? Okay, first rule: No questions," Kakashi glared at the girl. "Second rule: Don't get on my nerves. Third rule: No gum. Fourth rule: No food. Fifth rule: No tardiness."

The class glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"Sixth rule: No talking. Seventh rule: standing up. Eighth rule-"

Naruto raised his hand. "Kaka-sensei, when will the rules end?"

Kakashi glared at him. "No questions." He continued eying his book. "Eighth rule: No hitting. Ninth rule: No punching. And tenth rule: No kicking. Your homework will be to write them ten times each."

The bell rang.

"Okay, class, you are dismissed." With that, he left and the class followed.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys," Let's have a sleepover tomorrow!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were sitting under the huge cherry tree in their school that was adorned with beautiful cherry blossoms every spring.

"Sure!" Sakura said, leaning back onto the tree trunk.

"Great idea!" Hinata agreed.

"Okay, but at whose house?" Tenten asked.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all looked at Sakura.

She pretended to look away.

"Sleepover at Sakura's house!" everyone yelled.

Sakura groaned.

**Science**

"Hehe, I hear that Sakura's having a sleepover without us," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Yea, so?" Sasuke and Neji both asked.

"Sleepovers are so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Weeell, we could crash their party!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, why would we want to do that?"

Naruto scratched his head. He had a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't know. Because it's fun?"

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru sighed and turned back to their assignment, dissecting toads.

"Come on, guys! We could stay at Sakura's for the night!"

Sasuke and Neji turned back to face him.

"You guys could also see Sakura and Ino in their pajamas!" Naruto said, grinning evilly.

"Fine," Sasuke said, irritated that _Naruto_ of all people had managed to manipulate him.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH THEIR-"

"Shh!" they all said and each took a whack at his head.

_Sob! Sob!_

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looked over at them suspiciously.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

**Friday Night**

"-so after the parents left, Natsumi, the babysitter, went to check on the kids." Sakura paused. The room was dark and she had a flashlight under her face. They were all lying down on the floor and telling scary stories to each other.

"Of course, they were all safe and sound in their beds. So she went downstairs to watch a movie, when all of a sudden, the lights went out!"

The door to the room suddenly slammed shut.

The girls screamed.

"Okay, so the power went out," Sakura continued. "She began to go get a flashlight when there was a light tapping noise on the window."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

There was a tapping noise coming from Sakura's window.

"What's that?" Hinata asked, scared.

The tapping noise stopped.

"I guess a branch," Tenten said, shrugging.

"Uh-huh, go on Sakura," Ino said, her eyes wide.

"Okay, okay." Sakura put the flashlight back under her face.

"So Natsumi went to investigate. She opened the window and there was a person in a red mask staring back at her."

Tenten gasped. "Omigod! There's a person in a red mask in the window!"

They all turned to look at the open window.

But they saw nothing but darkness.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ino said and shoved Tenten.

"G-go on, Sakura," Hinata urged.

"B-but I swear!" Tenten cried.

"The mask had a huge scar on the side of it and the corners of the mouth twisted up to form an evil grin. Natsumi stared at the evil-looking figure and couldn't move when a pair of blood-stained hands gripped at her throat."

The girls gasped.

"She pried at the hands and was about to lose consciousness, when the window came tumbling down at the pair of hands. The hands let go of her. Natsumi sat there gasping and clutching her throat."

_Boom!_

The window slammed shut. There was a hissing sound coming from it.

The girls screamed again.

"She quickly locked all the windows and doors of the house and with her trembling fingers, dialed 911. She was about to go check on the kids when… _'ding dong!'_. The doorbell rang!" Sakura paused, trying to be dramatic when all of a sudden…

_Ding dong!_

The girls froze.

"W-well, Sakura," Ino said. "Why don't you go answer the door?"

"Y-yea, go ahead," said Hinata.

"Umm, can you do it for me?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice, but still shooting Ino a glare.

"Umm, no thanks, you go ahead," Ino said glaring back at her.

"Oh no, you guys are all coming with me!" Sakura dragged them all along to the front door.

"Okay everyone, put one hand on the doorknob," Sakura instructed.

They did as she said.

"Okay, on the count of three, we all turn it," Sakura said.

"1…"

They all waited.

"2…"

"…"

"…"

They kept waiting.

"…3!"

At the same time, they all turned the doorknob and…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry for taking this long to update. Who knew that school was so occupying? Well, please review on my story. Tell me whether you like it or not! I would love all of your opinions!


	3. Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **

Well, here's chapter three! Also, there's a little surprise waiting for you at the bottom :D –wink wink- So, read! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! (Mentioned at the bottom) And remember, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's, not mine!

* * *

**In the Previous Chapter**

"…_3!"_

_At the same time, they all turned the doorknob and…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three**

_Uh-Oh!_

**Continued…**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all screamed at the top of their lungs at what they saw beyond the doorway of Sakura's house. Their screams could be heard mi8les and miles away.

Standing in front of them was the red masked figure. The figure was exactly how Sakura had described him.

The mask was red, of course, with a scar on the side of it and the mouth was a twisted evil grin. The person had a black cloak on and one of its bloodstained hands grasped a bloody knife.

Sakura grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut. She then quickly locked all the locks and put an armchair in front of the door.

They all ran to Sakura's bathroom and locked themselves in.

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang again.

"Don't answer it!" Ino squealed and hugged Sakura so tightly, she couldn't reply.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _

"Eek!" Hinata and Tenten put their arms around each other.

"Hey! Open up! It's me!" They all heard a voice from outside.

"H-hey, isn't that N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"It's me, Naruto Uzumaki! _Believe it!_"

"Okay, that's him, all right." Sakura unlocked the bathrom door.

The girls stepped out of the little room cautiously and went to the front door.

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang again.

Sakura pushed the armchair out of the way of the door, unlocked all the locks, and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was the masked figure, except the mask was pushed up and the face behind it was…

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata spoke first.

"Uh, hehe, hi!"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten just stood there with their eyebrows twitching.

_Bonk!_

_Bonk!_

_Bonk!_

They all took a whack at his head, excluding Hinata.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata went to go comfort the sobbing Naruto

"Don't scare us like that!" Ino yelled.

_Cough._ The sound from behind them.

They all turned around to find…

"Sasuke? Neji?? Shikamaru??? What are you guys doing in my living room?" Sakura asked, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Shika-kun! Did you come to see me?" Ino cried and jumped onto Shikamaru.

"Ugh! Ino, get off of me!"

'_Poor Shikamaru,'_ the guys all thought.

"But anyways," Sakura cleared her throat. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"Oh, well, hehe. You see," Naruto began sheepishly. "We were trying to crash your sleepover, so we all snuck in your back door. But then, _they_ locked me out!"

Naruto glared at them.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"How troublesome."

Ino finally got off of Shikamaru and asked," So, what are you doing in that costume?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, Sakura was telling you guys about the movie _'Eddy Kruger'_, so I wore the costume to scare you guys."

"Wait, that was a movie?" Tenten glared at Sakura.

"Ehehe, yea, sorry guys."

_Ding! _Suddenly, Hinata thought of something. "S-so, you guys slammed the door?"

"Accident," Neji said.

"And, you tapped on the window?" Ino asked.

"Yup! That was to get Sasuke's attention, so he could let me in."

"So we saw _you_ in the window?" asked Tenten.

"Yup!"

"Ha!" Tenten cried. "I knew it!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "So you slammed the window too?"

"Yup! But it was an accident, and it came down on my finger."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched even more. "You guys were trespassing! I could arrest you all for that!"

"Aww, but you won't tell on my boyfriend, would you?" Ino asked, using her puppy dog eyes at Sakura.

"…"

"_Right?"_

"…"

"_SAKURA?" _

"Haha, just kidding, of course not!" Sakura said cheerfully. "But the rest of them… hehe…"

She started muttering to herself.

"Umm…okay," Ino said.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay over at Sakura's tonight, too?" Tenten asked.

"Why-yea, the more the m-merrier!" Hinata said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Okay!" Naruto said, enthusiastically.

"Sure."

"Hn."

"How troublesome."

The guys exchanged glances.

'_Bingo,'_ they all thought.

"Okay! Let's watch a scary movie!" Ino yelled and began going through Sakura's DVD's.

Five minutes later…

"Aha!" Ino exclaimed triumphantly and held up a movie. _"SCREAM II!"_

Lightning bolts shot from the sky.

"Muahahahaha!" She laughed maniacally.

'_Poor Shikamaru,'_ the guys thought again.

"Okay! Now let's watch the movie!" Tenten grabbed the movie from Ino and popped the disc into Sakura's DVD player.

They all sat down on Sakura's leather couch while Sakura went to get some popcorn.

When she came back, her huge flat screen TV was on pause.

"Sakura!" Ino said. "Your seat is between Sasuke and Neji."

Sakura wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Um…okay."

So she sat between them.

**Halfway Through the Movie**

'_Okay, Naruto, you can do this! She's just right next to you!'_

_Yawn!_

Naruto faked a yawn and stretched his right arm.

'_Come on, just a little bit more!'_

He stretched a bit more and his hand was just about to settle on Hinata's shoulder when…

"Naruto!"

His arm snapped back to his sides.

It was Ino.

"I-I'm s-sorry! It w-was an a-acci-"

"YOU BETTER BE! STOP HOGGING ALL THE POPCORN!"

"Huh?" Naruto was clueless.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "I th-think she means to pass the p-popcorn."

She pointed to his lap, where the bowl of popcorn lay forgotten.

"Oh! Hehe!" Naruto said sheepishly. He handed the bowl of popcorn to Ino.

'_Dammit!'_

_Yawn!_

He faked another yawn and stretched his arm behind Hinata again.

"_Riiiiiiiing! 'Hello?'_" the TV went. "_'I see you.'_"

Now, Naruto's hand was four centimeters away from Hinata's shoulder.

Three centimeters…

Two centimeters…

One centimeter…

Half a centimeter…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The TV screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The girls screamed again, but this time, Naruto screamed with them.

'_Darn!' _Naruto thought.

Finally, the movie ended at 9 PM.

Sakura was really pale, Ino was really cheerful, Hinata looked ready to faint, Naruto looked frustrated, and Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru were just… Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru!

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, clapping her hands. "I know, let's have a drinking contest now!"

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Huh?"

Sakura sat up. She was on the floor when she woke up and she had a _huge_ headache.

'_Ugh! I must have drunk too much!'_

She looked around the dark room and found the clock. It read 1:30.

Everyone was sleeping.

Ino and Shikamaru were sitting side by side on her couch, their hands linked together. Sasuke was sitting on the same armchair that was used to bar the door. Naruto was on the floor. Hinata was sitting against the wall next to Tenten. And Neji… wait, where _was_ Neji?

A movement of light in the house caught her attention. She crept through the maze of her friends and followed the strange thin beam of light.

Finally, the light stopped moving.

Sakura turned the corner into the dining room and was face to face with Neji, holding the flashlight.

They looked at each other.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"I lost my way to the restroom."

"Oh! I can show you where that is!"

Sakura began heading in the direction of the restroom.

"Ah!" Everything was in slow motion as she tripped over an empty beer bottle and began to fall.

_Gasp._

To Sakura's surprise, she did not meet a hard surface, but rather a soft warmth as Neji caught her before she fell.

"Careful," he stated simply.

_Click._

The light turned on.

In the door way of the dining room was Sasuke.

"I thought I heard voices," he said coolly.

It was then that Sakura realized she was still in Neji's arms.

'_Uh-oh...'_ she thought.

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_

**Here's your surprise :D**

**BEHIND THE SCENES #1**

_A movement of light in the house caught her attention. She crept through the maze of her friends and followed the strange thin beam of light._

Whoa! …AAAAAAAAAAHHH! (Sakura)

-Sakura trips over a mysterious object-

CUUUUUUUT! (Sakura)

Hey, that's _my_ line. (Kakashi)

-Sakura glances down at the mysterious object she tripped on-

Shikamaru? What are you doing on the floor? You're supposed to be sitting next to Ino! (Sakura)

-Groan- Troublesome woman accidentally kicked me off the couch. (Shikamaru)

Well, get back up there! You tripped me! (Sakura)

-Shikamaru gets back onto the couch-

-Kakashi sighs-

Okay, take number 437. (Kakashi)

--

**BEHIND THE SCENES #2**

_To Sakura's surprise, she did not meet a hard surface, but rather a soft warmth as Neji caught her before she fell._

"_Careful," he stated simply._

_Click._

_The light turned—_

Click.

Click.

Click.

Naruto!!! (Sasuke)

-Naruto comes stumbling into the room-

What'd you do with the lights? (Sasuke)

Oh, ehehe, well, I drank too much so I went to the restroom, but the toilet got clogged up and started flooding, and the water got into the electricity box, so now, the light doesn't work. (Naruto)

-He stands there looking proud-

You baka! You weren't supposed to use the toilet on the set! (Kakashi)

Ehehe, sorry… (Naruto)

Oh shit! (Voice from somewhere in the house)

What now? (Sakura)

-They all walk to the restroom where the voice came from-

What's wrong, Tenten? (Neji)

-She was standing by the clogged up toilet looking disgusted-

I dropped my cell phone into the toilet. (Tenten)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, now, a space to mention my beloved reviewers!

**furryhatlover2543**

**kittylver41092**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Naku111**

**Rae Ahn Mae**

**SaKuRa8247**

**l****ife is light and dark**

**lavenderblues259**

**Desperate Fool**

**thegirlofmanymoods**

**AkatsukiDreamer**** (2)**

**animeangelkat**

**lonely blue moon**

Well, please read and review!


End file.
